Planet Hell
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: Pre-sequel to Feel For You. COMPLETE! Sora wasn’t a hero, or savior, or messiah. The only thing he was was a young boy whose heart was wrapped in chains as he fought with a legendary weapon that separated him from everyone.


**Disclaimer**: So I told Riku I owned Sora, and he hit me, the bastard. I'll show you, I will own Sora and keep him while Riku will be boyfriendless!!

**Title**: Planet Hell

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Warnings**: Blood, gore, violence, character death, just the usual.

**Couplings**: Mentioned RiSo and LeoClo

**Summary**: Pre-sequel to Feel For You. Sora wasn't a hero, or savior, or messiah. The only thing he was was a young boy whose heart was wrapped in chains as he fought with a legendary weapon that separated him from everyone.

**Dedication**: Ahahaha, a friend who wanted some kind of battle-implied fic. And to Kiraracutie, who's giving me some black fungus from her pool to keep as a pet that I can call George.

**Song Title**: Plant Hell

**Artist**: Nightwish

**Album**: Once (2004)

* * *

_Denying the lying_

_A million children fighting_

_For lives in strife_

_For hope beyond the horizon_

"Are you alright?"

Did he look all right? Covered in cuts, arrows piercing his body, bruises adorning his once tanned skin. He was slightly pale now, eyes hallow with a brighter glow, fingers and hands calloused from holding onto his weapon, body a thin, unhealthy mess from lack of eating or drinking.

Sora wasn't a hero, or savior, or messiah. He was a boy, barely sixteen, that had gained the strongest weapon in the universe two years ago, and was forced to control the world's entire attacking army. The brunet was probably the youngest person on the battlefield, considering the King wouldn't allow Kairi to join in this battle (she was still tending to Riku, who was severely injured in the last battle).

"Want a drink?" The mug was offered to him, and when Sora glanced at it, it was below him so he could see his reflection in the dark liquid. Glowing eyes, face covered in blood, the look of a serial killer, that's all that stared back at him.

He quickly slapped the drink from Squall's hands, ignoring the china breaking behind him somewhere. There was a small, irritable sound from Squall, but Sora merely rolled his eyes, "I'll pay for Cloud's china later." After all, Squall's boyfriend, Cloud Strife, secretly cared about every dish as if it were a child.

_A dead world_

_A dark path_

_Not even crossroads to choose from_

_All the blood red_

_Carpets before me_

_Behold this fair creation of God_

"Prince Sora, the King sends word." The man's head was bowed as he entered the tent, gaze looking everywhere except the young brunet prince in front of him. He held up a familiar item—a paper with the king's seal on it concealed safely in a clear bottle—and handed it to Squall.

"Don't tell me, we're attacking someone else." Sora replied easily, glancing over the map of this world a few feet away from him.

There was a small silence before the older brunet spoke, "Destiny Islands was close to being attacked." Of course, Sora's hometown, why didn't the enemy think of that sooner? "But the king has extra defenses there, so he says not to worry."

"Like I was to begin with." Sora shot back, standing and stretching his hands above him for a few seconds, "Where does he want us to attack next?"

"There's a small village a few miles east, they have some supplies secretly stashed there."

_My only wish to leave behind_

_All the days of the Earth_

_An everyday hell of my kingdom come_

The slicing sound always seemed to calm Sora in the oddest way.

The girl couldn't have been more than the age of seven, yet when the blade slid across her throat, she had so much blood he wondered if possibly she was a woman in disguise of a child.

"That was really unnecessary." Squall replied, placing his own sword in its holder and meeting the prince at his standing place. There were a few seconds of silence as the girl gurgled, her small fingers clawing at the dirt to reach for one or their pant legs in help. So she wasn't dead, merely cut at the throat.

"It doesn't matter, go look for supplies." Sora responded quickly, and as soon as the older brunet looked away he rose his foot and used his steel-toed boots to crack the girl's skull with a harsh snap.

"I've found it!" Yuffie called from across the battlefield, she'd apparently been ripping off the head of a nobody, the silver head using its mouth to let out a quick shriek of death. They hurried over, taking out several humans, nobodies and just a few heartless on the way.

_The first rock thrown again_

_Welcome to hell, little Saint_

_Mother Gaia in slaughter_

_Welcome to paradise, Soldier_

"Why are the humans helping the Heartless and Nobodies?" Kairi asked softly, looking through the messages Sora and the group sent to the King to let him know what was going on. Of course no one really understood, they claimed war on the King, so they would take action even if his majesty's army did not.

"Probably for power." Riku responded, looking through the notes Kairi passed him. There was a part in the letter—towards the bottom—where it was written in Japanese. Of course, without telling Sora, Squall would often write small notes to Riku and Kairi in Japanese about his health. This way they knew what to expect when they saw him in battle again, not that the notes ever did enough justice.

"The king says this battle could be one of the longest battles we've ever fought." Kairi answered, looking at her silver-haired best friend quickly, "Do you think—?"

"Sora will be fine." He quickly applied more pressure to his stomach wound, hissing at it jolted his side sharply, "As soon as Aeris gets here, you'll join him, then when I'm done being healed, I'll meet up with you guys."

Kairi gave a soft nod, looking downwards at the papers before standing up and leaving to go get Riku something to eat with his medication.

"Hang on just a little longer." And with that Riku closed the folder of papers and lay back, sighing and ignoring the pain shooting up the right side of him.

_My first cry never-ending_

_All life is to fear for life_

_You fool, you wanderer_

_You challenged the gods and lost_

"Area covered." Cloud seemed to be a bit cheerful, of course, when he was by Squall's side, he was _always_ cheerful.

"You're making me sick, blondie." Sora murmured, ignoring Cloud as he stuck his tongue out at him. Looking down at his—falsely delicious meal of some puked-up meat and half-chewed mashed potatoes—meal Sora winced and shoved it aside.

"You're not eating?" Cloud asked, ignoring Squall's grunt of '_he never eats_'.

Hell, there were teeth marks all over the potatoes; "It looks like someone already _has_ eaten it _for_ me." The boy stood, finishing his pitch-black coffee. It burned as it slid down his throat, but his stomach welcomed the feeling since it had been the first thing he'd eaten or drunk in a week. "I'm going to go train."

And once he was out of the tent and there was the 'swooshing' sounds of Sora's weapons a couple feet away, Cloud shot his boyfriend a look.

Squall rolled his eyes at the look, finishing his own coffee before dropping the cup and standing, "Right, right, I'll go train with him."

And as the sound of metal colliding against metal filled the air, Cloud sipped his water and let himself be lulled by the sounds as he finished the area report for the king that would be mailed the next morning.

_Save yourself a penny for the ferryman_

_Save yourself and let them suffer_

_In hope_

_In love_

_This world ain't ready for The Ark_

It was half a week later that found Kairi now in the group and aiding everyone's wounds during the battle. A full week found Riku back onto the battlefield, his wounds almost healed, but the silveret was ignoring its existence. No one was really able to stop him anyways.

It was noted by a certain blond that before Sora could crush the skull of another child, Kairi's warm hand was on his shoulder and she pulled him in the direction of a Heartless. Also noted was the fact that anywhere Sora was fighting, Riku was right behind, watching over him and taking injuries while the other slaughtered. Now he understood exactly what their fighting style was.

The only thing Sora had become was a young boy whose heart was wrapped in chains as he fought with a legendary weapon that separated him from everyone. It seemed that anyone else who had a legendary weapon—Riku and Kairi—were the only people that could break him out of the deathly trance.

During their first meal together, it was the first time this battle began that Squall or Cloud had seen Sora eat something—even if Kairi did have to shove it down his throat. And before Sora could say a word, Riku grasped his arm and dragged him out of the tent before the sound of clashing metal filled the room.

_Save yourself a penny for the ferryman_

_Save yourself and let them suffer_

_In hope_

_In love_

_Mankind works in mysterious ways_

There was a young boy they let go free. The whole army was in shock as Sora's sword placed itself so that it's tip was touching the boy's pale throat before it lowered and settled itself in the dust. All Sora had to do was whisper "go" and the boy was lost into the forest, leaving behind the rustling of the leaves and twigs.

"Why'd you let him go so easily?" Kairi asked quietly later that night, although she was glad that a child was safe, it was very un-Sora to have done that. Especially since they'd gotten so used to him doing it.

Sora didn't look up from his black coffee, but his lips tugged into a bitter smile, "He looked so much like me."

And as Kairi thought back, the twisted brunet hair, the greenish-blue eyes, and the tanned skin of the boy, she realized. He honestly did look like Sora, with a small touch of Roxas in there, somewhere.

She merely looked down at the report the king had sent and chose to keep it out of her report back. A kid that looked like Sora meant nothing, why should she mention it in her report when it would do nothing for them?

_Welcome down to my Planet Hell_

They'd almost won the war.

The king mentioned that there were to be two more battle before the others would call defeat. There were uproars, soldiers drinking wines and rums, people dancing around the camp, and it was of no surprise when one could catch Cloud doing random magic tricks he learned from his best friend Zack Fair a long time ago. Some he even managed to pull off with Materia.

"Want a drink?" Riku asked his best friend quietly, setting down a cup of wine in front of the brunet as he sat down with his own mug of rum.

Sora looked into the cup of wine, wrinkling his nose, "It's red, I hate red."

"It's all we have."

Shrugging, the brunet sipped it and ignored the small feeling of lightheadedness that was growing on him, "Hey, remember when I made that comment about being the queen?"

There was a pause before Riku sent a glare in his direction, "Yeah, when are you going to wear that dress?"

Chuckling, Sora raised the glass to his lips, "When you actually accept the truth." He ignored the snort before looking down into his cup.

The wine wasn't light, nor did it smell pleasant.

It looked ruby, like blood, and gave off a metallic aftertaste. Ignoring it, Sora tilted his head back and finished the drink; there was pain, dizziness, and nausea before everything faded to black.

_Save yourself a penny for the ferryman_

_Save yourself and let them suffer_

_In hope_

_In love_

_This world ain't ready for The Ark_

"You weren't expecting me, were you?" There was no answer, but he read the brunet's eyes perfectly enough, "My name was Denzel." And with that the boy disappeared into the trees, as he did last time, the blooded knife in his hand thrown down a few feet from Sora.

He couldn't speak, his throat hurt, head buzzing, and Sora couldn't help but feel disgusted as he felt proud at the same time. His fingers moved from his side to touch the area where his heart was, and when his hand shakily rose, his fingers were covered in blood. His fingers slid shut, mouth closing before releasing a shaking sigh. Who knew dying could feel so ethereal?

"Sora!!"

And as he blinked slowly, hands were on his chest, pale fingers trying to stop the blood from the gaping wound.

"Ri-ku…"

And that was all he saw.

_Save yourself a penny for the ferryman_

_Save yourself and let them suffer_

_In hope_

_In love_

_Mankind works in mysterious ways_

* * *

For this to make sense, you've had to read Feel For You. Please read that too for it to make sense.

It wasn't going to be connected to Feel For You originally, but it just happened to be that way.

Review please, I'll love you and offer you a picture of Sora covered in chains when I draw it! (Look to my deviantart later!)


End file.
